Crónica de un Jiraiya enamorado
by San-Mendez
Summary: Tenia pensado solo mirar de qué iba pero el inicio de lo que era ese libro la dejo curiosa pues unas letras cursivas, relataban una historia de amor poco usual. 'Nos miramos a los ojos como si nos hubiéramos añorado en años y nos abrazamos con fuerza, calmando nuestras soledades y penas internas. Desde ese día supe que no podría olvidarla que ¡me enamoré de una desconocida!
1. Chapter 1

Vemos una mujer hermosa y de enormes pechos yendo a la que puede ser su ultima misión como ninja y Hokage; y en su camino no puede evitar dirigirse a visitar a su mejor amigo, que hace meses partió al mas allá cumpliendo con su deber como shinobi, pues con proteger a su aldea él seria feliz aun a costa de su vida. Con estos y con más pensamientos Tsunade Senju, luego de 15 minutos de recorrido llegó a tal lugar y mientras observaba y recordaba a su adorado amigo sin querer sus ojos divisaron aunque algo oculto el último escrito de Jiraiya, al parecer de índole personal pues en el titulo que se apreciaba con letra grande se leía:

_MEMORIAS DE UN SHINOBI ENAMORADO julio 2 del 2011_

* * *

El titulo sin duda le impacto, pero tampoco le motivo a leerlo de mucho; asi que dudosa opto por ojearlo, a lo cual sus manos no tardaron en abrirlo; tenia pensado mirar un poco de qué iba pero el inicio de lo que era ese libro la dejo curiosa pues unas letras cursivas, impecables y organizadas, como si de porcelana se tratase relataban lo que había podido ser una historia de amor poco usual. Era engañoso, pues en unas hojas había fechas distintas y había que estar atento a cada parte sobretodo porque el orden cronológico no se seguía aunque hubieran fechas ya que el chiste era tararear la canción que estaba escrita luego de cada anotación hecha por el escritor, decidida y con curiosidad se sumergió entre las letras cursivas

* * *

(Escrito por Jiraiya)

_Enero 12 del año 2004_

_-Hace poco mas de tres años, en alguna misión investigativa para mis grandiosas novelas para adultos y fuera de todo lo que me suele rodear: es decir shinobis, kunoichis y batallas. Específicamente en una ciudad común y corriente, con iluminado público, carros y armas de fuego; pude encontrar una hermosa mujer, con no mas de 25 años, que hablaba con total fluidez con dos personas mas, una niña de 15 años, también muy bonita y una señora, quien le hablaba de algo acerca de unas compras, se alteraba y luego bajada la voz; parecía impaciente, la verdad es que sus gritos me perturbaron un poco, sin embargo lo mas sorprendente de todo aquello era que la chiquilla de 25 y juveniles primaveras se mantenía firme; indestructible a pesar de los regaños e insultos; solo asentía con una sonrisa que me empezaba a embelesar, sin permitirme dejar de divisar ya no tan disimuladamente sus expresiones, de tranquilidad y sinceridad al hablar, lo pude notar en sus ojos. Finalmente al terminar la discusión la mujer que gritaba se fue con la niña de 15 años; diciéndole cosas muy ofensivas; y mirándola despectivamente entre ambas mientras se fueron._

_Vi cruzar a la jovencita por una esquina; lo cual inconscientemente saco algo de mí que me provocó seguirla._

Tenia la expresión abierta y clara  
Y el corazón en plena primavera  
Su amor cruzo en mi vida  
Como una bala perdida  
Y el destino me obligo a que la siguiera

_Seguí a la monumental belleza que había visto minutos atrás_

* * *

Ante esto Tsunade solo rodo los ojos pero sin negar ni aceptar, que el texto

estaba verdaderamente interesante prosiguió con su lectura.

* * *

(Escrito por Jiraiya)

_Actuaba como una verdadera dama. Sus negros y hermosos cabellos, tan oscuros y misteriosos como la noche, se mecían en el viento, mientras que volteaba acercándose a mi; diciéndome retadoramente y con su fleco ocultando su encantadora y triste mirada color mar esmeralda:_

_-¿Quién es y por qué no para de seguirme? ¿Acaso le gusté?- dijo muy cerca de mi, a lo cual yo respondí acercándome un poco mas; acariciando su fría y sonrojada mejilla optando por cerrar los ojos y besarla; aunque me asombró mi actuar, pues a pesar de ser un pervertido, no beso a quien no me lo pide, para evitar mas golpes de los que alguien que toca sin permiso algo indebido puede ganarse. Sin duda me asombró mas que no se opusiera, que me correspondiera abrazándome y enlazando su mano con la mía y la otra enredándola en mi largo cabello; y lo peor no queda ahí, pues aunque quise meter la mano donde no debía mi mano libre solo acariciaba su mejilla como si de una flor se tratase…. A pesar de que ninguno parecía querer separarse tuvimos qué, pues el oxigeno empezaba a faltar, nos miramos a los ojos como si nos hubiéramos añorado en años y nos abrazamos con fuerza, calmando nuestras soledades y penas internas._

_Desde ese día supe que no podría olvidarla…. ¡que me había enamorado de una completa desconocida!_

La noche le presto negro a su pelo  
Y el mar verde esmeralda a su mirada  
El fuego de su aliento  
Se clavo en mi pensamiento  
Después me fue imposible ya olvidarla

_25 de enero del 2011_

_Y pensar que fue hace tanto; y aunque no me creas, estés donde estés fuiste la única mujer, después de ella a quien… odié de verdad y con el alma, mi amor aparentemente correspondido, te odio porque me hiciste amarte, aunque lo negué miles de veces luego de que me fallaste tanto, para que lo creyeras tu y no te burlaras de mi diciendo que cada vez te amaba más…. Y sobretodo para creérmelo yo; pero como siempre mi corazón y tus encantos hacían que cayera. Habría querido odiarte y despreciarte, pero simplemente no puedo, porque estas entre pecho y espalda, tienes mi maldito corazón y eso es lo que desearía odiar._

CORO  
Por lo que has hecho yo quisiera despreciarte  
Tener valor para poder llegar a odiarte  
Pero mi corazón es embustero  
Y miente para no gritar que aun te quiero

_Febrero 25 del 2011_

_Era una mala mujer, sabia que lo era y por eso yo… le __am-__odiaba _(aquí se veía que había cometido un ''error'' el cual había tachado.)

Por lo que has hecho yo quisiera despreciarte  
Tener valor para poder llegar a odiarte  
Pero mi corazón es embustero  
Y miente para no gritar que aun te quiero


	2. Chapter 2

_Pagina 20 con fecha 28 de enero del 2004_

_Tuve que partir de nuevo; pero ¡cómo me duele dejar a mi amada! :c _(aquí se veía que dibujó una carita triste rodeada de corazones traspasados por una flecha). _Éramos tan felices; por un momento olvidé mis obligaciones como ninja; sin embargo recapacité y me marché despidiéndome de ella, lastimosamente no como esperaba pues se molesto tanto que dijo que no quería hablar conmigo por engañarla, y abandonarla; no tomó como ciertas mis palabras, de hecho se burlo de mi; diciendo que al final era como los demás y aunque quise continuar jurándole la verdad de mis palabras con el corazón en la mano, ella no tomo en cuenta ninguna palabra, al parecer ningún te amo le basto, pues al final no me creyó y se vengo posteriormente partiéndome el corazón._

_-.-.-_

_Mucho tiempo después, al volver, me entere que de un momento a otro se volvió una mujer muy reconocida, era famosa; muy buscada por todas las personas, tan querida….como deseada._

_Y aunque traté de hacerle ver las intenciones tan sucias de muchos ''amigos'' suyos, como siempre se reía de mis palabras, dejándome desconcertado por su poco sentido común y desconfianza, era evidente que ya no era la de antes, porque de aquella jovencita de mente clara y realista, solo quedaba una muñeca plástica que se dejaba manejar por cualquier aparecido. Prefirió tomarme por infiel y mentiroso sin hacer caso a mi experiencia ni a mis palabras. Sin darse cuenta se iba hundiendo cada vez más ante mis ojos y a mis espaldas._

Mezclo en su vida nuevas compañías  
Y nunca tomo en serio mis ideas  
Prendida en mil engaños  
Comenzó a bajar peldaños  
Y no supo ver el fin de la escalera

25 de junio del 2010

_Recuerdo que hace tres meses, en la torre Hokage mi adorable ahijado, el que liberará las Naciones nos mostró la revista de la que hablaban todos en el pueblo, me causó curiosidad y perversión así que rápidamente le quité aquel papel sin sentido (según Tsunade) y al ojearlo… el que se llevó el trago amargo fui yo: y es que para mi no fue fácil, ver a aquella que fue mi amada en esas circunstancias, que de no ser por estar abrazada a alguien ( que por cierto ¡era un hombre!), se le habría visto hasta el alma en esa revista, ''Lo Más Sexy del _

_Año''._

* * *

Justo donde había llegado, casi al final de la página se podía ver una fotografía, tal parece la misma portada que hace un año Jiraiya había pedido como préstamo para sus investigaciones.

* * *

Un día la encontré en primera plana  
El magazín lo mas sexi del año  
Mostrando sus encantos a la mirada de extraños  
Y dejando en mi un sabor a desengaño

_Considero que aquello me había descolocado enormemente, tanto que solo empecé a escuchar murmullos, sin embargo logré ocultar mi desconcierto y sonreí como siempre lo hago pidiendo a la honorable Hokage y a Naruto, si me regalaban dicha portada para hacer mayores investigaciones y ambos aceptaron aunque negando con su cabeza, quizá pensando que el que era no dejaría de serlo... y quizá estuvieran un poco equivocados, porque así buscara otros cuerpos para saciar mis mas íntimos deseos, por desgracia tu recuerdo me perseguía hasta en mis investigaciones más carnales, aun tratando de no pensarte,; aun tratando de odiarte._

Por lo que has hecho yo quisiera despreciarte  
Tener valor para poder llegar a odiarte  
Pero mi corazón es embustero  
Y miente para no gritar que aun te quiero

_24 de diciembre del 2010 -7:00 pm_

_No caía de la dicha porque tu mi amor, decidiste volver conmigo, con tu regreso se lleno mi alma de nuevo. Pero a pesar de que vivíamos juntos y aunque no dejamos nuestros respectivos trabajos, repartiendo el tiempo nuestro amor crecía o eso parecía, pero yo sabia que algo faltaba, tus besos ya no sabían igual que antes, y eso me lastimaba; quien lo pensaría, yo sufriendo por sufrir _(por amor).

Por lo que has hecho yo quisiera despreciarte  
Tener valor para poder llegar a odiarte  
Pero mi corazón es embustero  
Y miente para no gritar que aun te quiero

_28 de junio del 2011_

_Hace 5 meses que me marché a Konoha, ella lo descubrió todo y tuve que explicarle que llevaba algo así como una doble vida pues mi vida actualmente se basaba en el mundo ninja, en ser espía y en vivir con ella, lejos de mi temor de que me dejara como tiempo atrás esta vez ya para siempre por mis mentiras, sus palabras me asombraron: ''no te preocupes mi amor, yo te esperaré siempre, ve cuando lo necesites, solo no me olvides mucho'' y dándome besos llenos de amor haciendo a mi corazón derretirse…. En verdad que fui un estúpido pues 4 meses luego de haber llegado a mi tierra de nuevo el gran Naruto Uzumaki, traía en sus manos la misma revista algo desanimado e indignado pues al parecer su ídola modelo y belleza continental como le llamaba a tal fulana (pues yo no tenia la mas remota idea de quien hablaba) estaba de amoríos y con un hombre peligroso, uno perteneciente a la Yakuzza, un tal alias ''Tobi'', nombre que se me hizo curioso por haberlo escuchado mucho en estos días por mi aldea e inclusive por mi, causó que yo le hurtara de manera respetuosa a mi alumno, idéntico a Minato, tal revista para mirar y chismosear, esa noticia. ¿Cómo es que una jovencita y además modelo se metía con el jefe de la Yakuzza? Heh, eso era de locos, pero no me sorprendía mucho, sin embargo asomé mis ojos a la revista y en letras grandes se hallaba tu nombre y tu foto, ¡mujer qué has hecho!, ¡acabas de tirar a la basura tu reputación y tu vida, al mezclarte con un tipo que tras de no amarte y solo usarte ha matado hasta a su madre!_

* * *

La rubia, recordaba esto también, pues Jiraiya luego de eso se había puesto algo sensible, no llegando a llorar pero si a usar su rassengan solo para quemar dicha revista, y cambiando de tema se rio, argumentándole a su ofuscado e indignado alumno que debía entrenar en lugar de meterse en la vida ajena; que si eso le ayudaría a traer de vuelta a Sasuke, a derrotar a Akatsuki y convertirse en Hokage pues que sentía mucho haberla roto, pero al no obtener respuesta solo se fue silbando. Tsunade solo lloró ante esto sin saber con exactitud por qué diantres lo hacia.

* * *

_Con que por eso fue que me trataste de tal manera cada que me iba a marchar para mi aldea, siempre tan delicada afirmando que confiabas en mi, y que me comprendías a la perfección; tus besos ausentes me lo decían siempre; y yo no quería reconocer lo único cierto además de mi amor…. Que YA NO ME AMABAS _

* * *

_La hokage fruncio el seño, sabía ya lo que causaría el romance y estaba empezando a odiar a la perr… per... persona que mencionaba el fallecido sannin en su obra._

* * *

Más tarde descubrí que era la amante  
De un tipo duro de los bajos bandos  
De los que no se espantan  
Al ponerte en la garganta  
Una pistola de cañón negro y redondo


	3. Chapter 3

_29 de junio del 2011_

_Estaba tan entusiasmado por volverte a ver cariño mio, aunque fuera de lejos, a pesar de tus desplantes y recién odio hacia ti de mi parte yo te amaba, y a pesar de saber que me engañabas yo quería tenerte en mis brazos, hacerte sentir todo mi amor y pedirte matrimonio ¡eso quería! Así te negaras, así me aceptaras quería oír de esos preciosos labios que calmaban mi sed y ablandaban mi alma una respuesta, así me marcharía en paz donde fuera, tu desconocías que yo ya estaba enterado de tu engaño con aquel Yakuzzo, era mejor así, temía que me dejaras, me volví un adicto a tu falso amor, y como todos los 29 de cada mes me marché a tu encuentro, mujer divina._

_¡Pero de nuevo, el destino de este humilde servidor a su patria se torcía y le jugaba mal la vida! pues al llegar a nuestro hogar, citadino y opuesto del que venia, muchos policías, ambulancias, e incontables periodistas se acercaban a lo que deducía la escena del crimen, ¡mi corazón se rompía a cada paso que daba y la sangre de mis venas parecía querer salirse de mi ser para dirigirse a una yaciente ladrona de suspiros._

_En eso, escuché a una periodista, hablando algo acerca de una balacera que se armó minutos antes de mi llegada, a decir verdad mi alma estaba destrozada, quería largarme y despertarme en Konoha contigo a mi lado, siendo felices juntos. Pero sabia que no podía ser por eso corrí con todas mis fuerzas y aunque muchos trataron de detenerme e incluso los policías era evidente que mi habilidad superaba a cualquiera de los presentes en tal lugar, se rindieron y observaron resignados mis pasos ya un poco lentos y con mis ojos llorosos me acerqué a tu aun cálido cuerpo, era obvio que no resistirías, en tu estado nadie lo haría, tu muerte quedaría grabada en mi corazón, y creo que en los demás también sobretodo lo que sucedió luego de eso:_

_-¿Me odias?-dijo agónica-_

_-Quisiera hacerlo._

_-Te lastimé demasiado –mientras intentaba sacar fuerzas de donde no le quedaban para alzar su mano-_

_-Lo sé pero, yo te amo.- Dije finalmente, casi llorando lamentándome por todos esos momentos de debilidad e inutilidad para conmigo, mi aldea y los seres que más amaba incluyéndola._

_Prosiguiendo finalmente con mi hablar me animé y dije lo que hacia casi 10 años quise decir:_

_-Yo… quería saber si, te casarías conmigo, aunque fuera en la otra vida.- Dije mirando a un lado. Todos, incluyendo esos fastidiosos periodistas callamos, solo escuché una risita algo doliente, también una ultima exhalación y sentí una mano ya helada por completo que se resbalaba lentamente de mi mejilla, no se escuchaba nada, ni sus jadeos, lo sabia, nadie la habría podido salvar; fueron dos balas sus asesinas, fueron dos tiros y su ambición quienes provocaron nuestra caída al abismo. Es nuestra caída porque por ella este viejo seguía viviendo; por ella y por nadie más, esos muchachos de hoy en día, sobretodo Naruto se las apañarían sin mi, yo lo sabia; ahora este sabio seria solo un estorbo, un fantasma en vida como ahora porque me faltas mujer ingrata._

* * *

Una triste Tsunade, lloraba ahora como una magdalena sin importarle que estuviera mucha gente, pues todos los recién llegados escucharon palabra por palabra de su lectura, unos sollozando y otros con su rostro cabizbajo y apesadumbrado.

* * *

Un mes después cayó en un tiroteo  
Cuando volvía a casa de una fiesta  
Quedo sobre la acera  
Como una diosa de cera  
Y mi amor siguió esperando su respuesta

_1 de julio del 2012_

_Y pensar que fue hace 3 días que te perdí definitivamente, tu no sabes las ganas tan inmensas que tuve de decirte que te odiaba, y que aun conservo pero simplemente no puedo, no pude salvar a mi cuasi hijo cuando lo mataron a él y a su esposa por defender nuestra tierra, tampoco pude obtener el amor de Tsunade, y mucho menos salvar a mi mejor amigo de la oscuridad y la muerte…. Tampoco lo hice contigo; otro lamento que agregar a mi lista, y te __am __odio por eso, muchas gracias._

Por lo que has hecho yo quisiera despreciarte  
tener valor para poder llegar a odiarte  
pero mi corazón es embustero  
y miente para no gritar que aun te quiero

_2 de julio del 2011_

_Gracias a ti, estoy como estoy, por ti estoy muriendo en vida, suelto adrenalina y tengo unas ganas inmensas de pelear. Lo mejor es que acabo de descubrir algo muy interesante sobre Akatsuki, sobre Pain y desfogaré mi dolor e impotencia con ese sujeto tan poderoso, y aunque sé que solo me esperará la muerte si tomo ese camino ya no me importará nada, solo quiero estar contigo, estés donde estés y decirte que ni la muerte me apartará de ti, para desgracia de ambos._

_Sé bien que no podre solo con semejantes enemigos, ¡si, enemigos! son varios, y para mejorar las cosas el verdadero no esta entre ellos, no me importara si con eso ayudo a salvar mi aldea, a costa de mi vida a sabiendas de que el elegido naranja y los muchachos pudieron haberse ocupado de los clones, y del alumno que trataría de destruir nuestro mundo, en estas cosas siempre hay sacrificios, moriré algo tranquilo habiendo sido quien plasmara tales historias de ambos pupilos._

Por lo que has hecho yo quisiera despreciarte  
tener valor para poder llegar a odiarte  
pero mi corazón es embustero  
y miente para no gritar que aun te quiero

_2 de julio del 2012_

_No sé por qué me siento como si no fuera a volver de la misión que elegí, soy un ninja y hace mucho que no temo a la muerte, ya nada me queda lo he perdido todo, además te perdí a ti a mi único amor… y pensar que ya no hay nada que me ate a este mundo, no sé que me hiciste pero ¡mira cómo me volviste, un juguete a tu voluntad que solo te nombra en las noches sudoroso y anhelante de noches y momentos juntos que no regresarán jamas._

Por lo que has hecho  
Por lo que has hecho  
Me tuviste a tu merced  
Preso en la carcel de tu piel

_Aun es 2 de julio, hace pocos días de tu muerte y me siento tan impotente como cuando me revelaron las muertes de Minato y Kushina, o la de Fugaku y Mikoto, e inclusive la de mi sensei, que más que un sensei fue como un padre, ahora entiendo a los anteriormente nombrados, perder al amor de tu vida es lo peor que a nadie le podría pasar jamás, es como si te desgarraran por dentro cada vez peor, un dolor que solo la muerte curará pues seria mi boleto para encontrarte a ti y a los demás._

Por lo que has hecho  
Por lo que has hecho  
No se como matar este dolor que hay en mi pecho

_3 de julio del 2011 _

_Solo pude dormir unas pocas horas, tenia tanto en qué pensar, hace media hora hablé con Tsunade, tocamos muchos temas, recordamos cosas del pasado que nos afectaron de sobremanera pero a la vez nos alegraron, le informé sobre Akatsuki, y su líder; le revelé varias cosas que resultaron de mis tiempos de espía hace ya varios meses, demostrándote a ti y todos que no fueron en vano. Es curioso saber que mi amiga del alma me llorará, muy curioso, ¿me llorará incluso mas que a su amadísimo Dan? Jajajaja, claro, con eso moriré feliz, y descuida querida_ (hablándole a su novia recientemente fallecida) _es solo un juego, sabes que solo te amaré a ti, es por eso que no quiero alargar mas mis horas de vida, ¡para qué si al despertarme el dolor de tu ausencia eterna me matará y se clavarán más que las dagas que siento actualmente en gran parte de mi cuerpo! ¿Para qué si cada 29 no sentiré tus brazos rodeando mi cuello ni tus besos por todo mi rostro mezclado con tus lágrimas, no se si de felicidad, pero lágrimas al fin y al cabo y de emoción al verme, luego de tiempo sin vernos?, solo me esperaría una casa antes rica en amor y pasión desenfrenados que ahora se desmorona poco a poco, ¿para qué ir si no tendré a mi mujer conmigo? Tu aliviabas mis penas, alegrabas mi triste vida, tu inspiraste mis sagas de Icha Icha._

_Por lo que has hecho  
Por lo que has hecho  
Cuando despierte hoy ya no estarás mas en mi lecho _

_Soy un muerto en vida, que en sus horas de agonía por la batalla que se acabó de librar mira sonriente al cielo, implorándole piedad, y compasión porque a Fukasaku no lo pase nada cuando lleve este pequeño libro a manos de mi aldea, imploro perdón por mis debilidades y demás, Fukasaku escribió por mi, y sintió lo que sentí, no físicamente pues no habría soportado dolor tan inhumano, pero el peor de los dolores es sin duda el que he guardado en mis últimos años, aumentándole el peor de todos, perder a la mujer que amaba, se suponía que me salvarías, se suponía que me amarías y ayudarías a salir de la tristeza que secretamente me aguardaba pero ahora que no estas este dolor crece mas que el poder del alumno salvador de la profecía que alguna vez escuché cuando niño, esa historia que le conté alguna vez a NARUTO, sin duda seria de gran éxito, el nombre de mi próximo libro será La Leyenda de Uzumaki Naruto, gracias Rangiku, gracias por el dolor que sentí al verme traicionado, pero no duele tanto como la traición de aquel al que consideraste tu hijo, alguien como tu alumno, EL DOLOR, es muy grande, y descuida, el dolor verdadero NO ESTA ENTRE ELLOS, entre aquellos simples dolores como los mas superficiales, van mas alla de lo que un humano soportaría, porque destroza el alma peor que mil dagas._

Por lo que has hecho  
Por lo que has hecho  
Dejaste tu mi corazón roto y desecho

* * *

-Gracias Jiraiya, gracias por tu historia y por tus dos regalos, el primero las claves, y con duda y pesar, el segundo y el peor, me trajiste suerte y obtuve el triunfo en la primera y la peor apuesta de todas. Ahora soy yo la que esta en deuda contigo: luego de que tu adorada Rangiku cumpla su compromiso y te haga el hombre más feliz por siempre, te juro si aun me guardas un espacio en tu amado corazon y si la vida nos diera la oportunidad de volvernos a ver borraré el dolor que por años soportaste y sentiste, por mi culpa, por su culpa y todo lo que te llevó al abismo.

Con Cariño, Tsunade.

Posdata: Espérame, amigo del alma.

* * *

Fin


End file.
